


Everyone at this party

by Of_The_Crown



Category: Skephalo - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Danger, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Oneshot, Skephalo, Songfic, Vampires, frat party, not really - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_The_Crown/pseuds/Of_The_Crown
Summary: The whole place is crowded but it wouldn’t feel like it if you couldn’t see, hear or feel the people bumping into one another. It’s mostly just like every other frat party, but it does have a strange feeling.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Everyone at this party

**Author's Note:**

> This was influenced by the song Vampire by Dominic Fike but it strays away from it pretty quickly... oops

Even through the commotion that is a crowd of dancing twenty-somethings I can make out the tell-tale blue hoodie bouncing around the room. A jolt of panic and worry runs down my spine. He’s not supposed to be here. I don’t even want to be here. 

“Bad! Hey!” Skeppy yells once he spots me. I put on a fake smile and pick my way over to him. The closer I get to him the more I notice the lingering gazes of our fellow party-goers and a little fire of fury flares in my chest. Too impatient to be polite I push my way through, earning myself some disgusted looks, and grab his hand, pulling him to the nearest couch. 

“What are you doing here?!” I ask, trying not to draw any more unwanted attention. 

“Um,” Skeppy looks around, ”dancing?” He says in that way of ‘duh, Bad, what else would I be doing?’ His lack of awareness of his surroundings is seriously starting to get us into trouble. 

“You stupid muffin,” I mutter quiet enough I’m not entirely sure he heard me over the noise of the party. Even though we’re away from most of the movement, I can feel the hungry eyes that watch us as I try to figure a way for him to get out of here. There’s an urge to protect him from what he doesn’t understand and it’s strong. 

“We need to get out of here,” I whisper into his ear, knowing it won’t really keep them from hearing me but doing it anyway. 

“I don’t really see why, I mean it’s a little strange that all they have is red wine but I won’t judge,” he shrugs and looks around. 

“That’s,” I take a calming breath, “That’s not wine,” I locate a glass door that leads out to a patio and grab his arm with probably a little more force than necessary, pulling him over to it. 

“Bad! What do you mean? Where are we going?” He tugs his arm out of my hold and stops nearly ten feet away from the door. So close, not close enough. A quick look around shows me the lingering predatory gazes falling upon his neck. Can’t he feel the weight of them? With another urge to protect I come back to him with a pleading look on my face. 

“I promise, Skeppy, I’ll explain but you need to come with me.” The urgency in my voice must not get across to him because he starts shaking his head. 

“Not until you dance with me first,” he giggles and his eyes are getting glossy. 

“Did you drink something?” Inky black dread fills my stomach and when he nods it’s quickly burned away by red hot anger. The bodies around us get closer but we get no warmer, the air barely moves. Skeppy’s head droops a little and I put his arm around my shoulders, starting toward the door again. Just as I reach out for the door handle a strong hand grabs mine, looking up I see one of the frat guys blocking our way out. 

“Leaving so soon?” His words are normal, sad even, but his smile is sinister. 

“Actually yeah, my friend here has had too much to drink.”

“I don’t think you should leave,” he says stepping closer. 

“See, Bad, I told you!” Skeppy slurs out, not helping the situation in the slightest. The energy in the room is getting more tense by the second and I don’t think I can protect him much longer. 

“Listen, he came here by accident. He didn’t mean to intrude, how was he supposed to know?”

“That’s kind of the point,” the large frat guy trails off, that same horrible smile on his face. 

“And that’s fine for the others, but not him, okay? Not him,” I feel depleted, hopeless. I’m not expecting him to just let us go freely after this, but I have to try. I hold the guy’s gaze and his smile melts off his face. He looks at Skeppy, then at me, then steps aside.

Shock. 

That’s what this is. 

It only takes a moment for me to realize the opportunity we’ve been given and not to question it. The party continues behind us but a few people have stopped to watch in confusion as we’re let outside. 

“Bad, what’s going on?” Skeppy had been real quiet and had gotten quite heavy for a minute there but now he’s holding up some of his own weight. He’s starting to come back to normal now that he’s out of the house, out of the unmoving air of the party. 

“I’ll explain later, we need to get you to bed,” It takes us about ten minutes of half walking half stumbling before we get to my dorm room. I open the door and help Skeppy sit down on my bed, thankful my roommate is out for the night so I don’t have to explain anything. 

“Where am I?” Skeppy’s voice is deep with exhaustion which makes sense, when you’re under that much unnatural influence you’re bound to be tired if you make it out alive. 

“Just go to sleep we’ll talk about it in the morning,” I respond, taking his shows off and helping him lay back. I cover him with a blanket and grab an extra pillow from the bed, putting it on the floor and laying down. 

“What are you doing?” I can tell he’s tired, but at least he’s all there now as opposed to the half gone Skeppy at the party. 

“Sleeping down here.”

“No.”

“No?”

“This is your bed, come up here,” he suddenly sounds determined, a little more present. 

“I’m not taking no for an answer, Bad, come up here,” sighing I get up from the floor and he shuffles over, lifting the covers to let me in. I climb in and lay down with my back toward him, the spot is already warm from his body heat, something I’m not used to. 

“I don’t know how but I think you saved me. So, thanks for that,” there’s a long pause where I think he’s fallen asleep until I feel the soft warmth of lips placed on the back of my neck. A small shiver runs down my spine and I can feel the boy next to me drift off to sleep. 

Next morning 

The sun shines through the blinds and tingles on my skin, it’s unusually warm this morning. As I come into consciousness I feel an arm around my waist and a comfortable heat pressed against my back. With a jolt of surprise I recall what happened last night. How my best friend almost died. How it would have been my fault if he did. 

“Bad, what’s wrong?” It’s not until Skeppy asks that I realize that my breath is a little ragged and tears are falling slowly from my eyes. The most human thing I’ve done in a while. 

“I just- you could have died, Skeppy,” I turn over to face him, vaguely noting the way he doesn’t remove his arm from around me. He uses his other hand to wipe away the tears and smiles. 

“I don’t know why you think that, but I didn’t. I’m right here, okay?” His voice and his eyes soft. I nod and close my eyes, leaning into him a bit. He’s here, he didn’t die, he’s okay. 

“Why do you think that?” He pulls away to get a better look. I don’t meet his gaze and stay quiet for a moment. 

“Bad, you said you’d explain,” He pushes just a little. And he’s right, I told him I’d explain, but I also didn’t expect him to remember it being so heavily under their influence. 

“Okay,” another pause, “you know that party you went to last night?” He nods. “Well, I don’t really know how to explain this so you’ll believe me,” I trail off, looking away again. 

“Just try,” he prompts gently. 

“Well, that party wasn’t just for anyone, it’s for specific people only. Dangerous people.”

“Like a club?” Skeppy seems skeptical. 

“You could call it that,” I sigh, knowing there are more questions coming. 

“What kind of club are we talking about?” He pushes again. 

“It’s for people who are different than everybody else,” the more I say the more nervous I get. I pull my hands up to my face, unsure how to explain this to him. 

“How much do you remember from last night?” 

“Not a lot,” he shrugged, “I ended up at this party and someone invited me in, someone handed me a a drink and then you showed up. After that it’s a little fuzzy until we got back here,” I nod in understanding. 

“The people in this.. club are not generally good people, the drink they gave you was to sort of calm you down, lower your inhibitions for a limited amount of time. That’s why it acted so fast but didn’t last terribly wrong,” his eyes widened as I said this. But it’s only going to get worse. 

“Why were you there?” His tone and the look on his face tells me he’s confused and a little worried. 

“I didn’t have a choice, I was kind of like you not terribly long ago. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I stumbled in and once you’re in you’re not allowed out,” I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. This is all such a mess. 

“So.. who are they?” Of course he had to ask that question. I knew we’d get there eventually, I was just hoping it would be a little longer until then. No point in beating around the bush I guess, either he believes me or thinks I’m crazy. I look into his eyes, the crease in his brow indicative of more worry. 

“Vampires I guess,” I shrug and try to be nonchalant even though my insides are tremble with nerves and fear about what he’ll think. 

“Vampires?” Disbelief and a bit of annoyance filter into his tone. All I can do it nod at this point. 

“Are you trying to tell me that you’re a vampire?” 

“Well I wasn’t going to but here we are,” I shift away a little, feeling the scrutiny in his silent gaze. 

“All I wanted to do was get you out of there. They would have eaten you alive, Skeppy. They all looked at you like you were the best meal they’ve ever laid eyes upon. Didn’t you notice how not a single person was sweating? How the air barely moved even through all the dancing?”

Silence. 

“I don’t even,” a pause, “know what to say.”

“And I didn’t even want to tell you, it was safer for you not to know. I can leave now if you’re scared or uncomfortable-“ as the last word left my mouth his arm previously limply laid around my waist tightened enough to pull me closer to him. To say that I was surprised was an understatement. 

“Skeppy what’re you-“

“No, you’re not going anywhere,” his eyes forcefully meet mine and there’s more to them than I expected to see especially with the hangover he must have this morning. 

“How long?” He asks and I don’t have to ask what he means. 

“Not long after I met you for the first time.”

“So for three years you’ve been secretly a vampire and not eaten me?” He’s got that tone like he’s making a point. 

“I guess so, yeah,” he pulls me closer, hugging me tightly, face pressed into my chest. 

“Then why should I have any reason to think that’ll change?” His voice is muffled from the fabric of my shirt and a bit of relief flows through my still veins. Skeppy pulls away ever so slightly, just enough to see my face. 

“I do have one question though,” I nod. “Can I see your fangs?” I’m taken aback by this request but it doesn’t last long because Skeppy erupts into giggles.

“I’m kidding, you don’t have to show me them... yet.” There’s a comfortable quiet here in my dorm room, and an all encompassing warmth I’m not used to. After a while Skeppy speaks up from his place cuddled next to me. 

“Well since you’ve told me a secret I guess I should tell you one,” and before I can say that no he doesn’t have to if he’s not comfortable he continues. 

“I’ve kind of liked you since just after I met you for the first time, so it’s the same amount of time on my secret. The only thing that’s different is, we can change. If you want.” The last bit is nervous and hopeful. I’m in a state of shock really. My best friend, who I thought would hate me after finding out what I am is laying here in my arms essentially asking me out? The silence must have given him the wrong idea though because he starts backpedaling. 

“But if not that’s totally cool I-“ 

“No you muffinhead I’d love to change. I mean, to be together, that’s where you were going with that, right?” He nods, all worry and nervousness gone for now as he cuddles back in again and our warmth doubles. 

“Hey, Bad?” 

“Hm?”

“Why did they let us leave?”

“I’m not really sure, I wasn’t expecting them to, but something must’ve changed that frat guy’s mind.” 

The rest of the day is filled with calm and warmth, something we both needed to remedy the effects of last night’s events.


End file.
